


Helping Out A Friend

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn stay in while the other boys go out after a concert. During Niall and Zayns litte 'sexcapade' Liam returns early and joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out A Friend

"So, what do you wanna do while the boys are out mate?" Zayn asks Niall, both boys sitting in the living room of the boys hotel suite, bored. They'd just came in from a show and after resting for a while Louis, Harry, and Liam had decided to go clubbing for a while. They'd asked Zayn and Niall if they wanted to go, but they'd declined and said that they were just entirely to tired.  
"Uhm, how about we watch a movie and eat?" Niall asks, a pleading expression on his face. Zayn laughes and nods, of course Niall would want to eat.  
"I'll order room service and you go pick out a movie, kay?" Zayn says, ruffling Nialls hair playfully before picking up the phone and dialing room service.  
Niall blushes and can't help but stare at Zayns shirtless form, back muscles contracting. Turning back to the tv, Niall begins flipping through the channels until he sees American Pie.  
"Yes!" Niall shouts, making Zayn jump as he walks towards the couch. As he sits down he gives the blonde boy a questioning look.  
"American Pie!" Niall says, excitedly. It's the scene where Jim is dancing for Nadia. Zayn can only laugh as he puts his arm on the back of the couch around Nialls shoulder. Niall nudges Zayn softly with his elbow, and hopes that Zayn won't notice the slight red tint to his cheeks. "If you wanted to hold me all you had to do was ask, no need to be so cliche." he teases, winking.  
"Well, I thought that may be a little to forward, but okay." Zayn wraps his arm tightly around the smaller boys waist and whispers against the shell of his ear, "Ya know, this part makes me so hard. The girl is pretty fit and Jims dancing reminds me alot of you Nialler. Maybe you could dance like that for me someday, yeah?"  
Niall feels his face heating up even more at Zayns words as he is pulled closer into him. "You're kidding, right?"  
"Not at all. I think it would be very... exciting, to watch." Zayn muses, nibbling lightly on the lobe of Nialls ear. He smirks when a low moan escapes Nialls mouth.  
Niall pulls away hesitantly when he fells Zayns lips pressing to the side of his neck, one of his hands on Nialls waist and the other on his thigh, dangerously close to his embarrising hard on. "W-What are you doing, Zayn?"  
"Relax, mate. We have the same problem right now, I'm just trying to help us both out. Just calm down and go with it. It'll be alright, I promise." With that, he grabs Nialls erection through his sweats and squeezes, earning an encouraging moan from the younger boy. He moves his lips from Nialls neck to his lips, sucking gently on his bottom lip. All of Nialls hesitation seems to slip away as he reaches his hand up into Zayns hair, tugging lightly.  
Just as Zayn gives Nialls crotch another soft squeeze, there's a loud knock on the door followed by a muffled "Room service."  
"Uh, I-I got it!" Niall says, jumping up, his awkward nervousness returning. "Thanks man. Here's a little tip for having to bring all this food up here. Have a nice night." Niall says, handing the delivery boy a crisp twenty dollar bill before pulling in the cart full of food and closing the door. Niall doesn't hear Zayn walking over to him while he leans his head against the door, trying to think what to do next. He never expects Zayn to be standing right in front of him when he turns around, but sure enough, there he is, a sexy smirk playing on his lips watching Nialls nervous state. "I'm... uh, just gonna go put this in the kitchen?" Niall says, though it comes out more like a question as he tries to push past Zayn.  
Zayn refuses to let him pass though, grabbing his wrists hard enough to show he was in charge and that Niall wasn't going anywhere, yet soft enough to show he wasn't going to hurt him. "No, leave it. Don't be scared baby. I told you, it'll all be alright." Zayn says quietly, placing wet kisses along Nialls collarbone. He puts the smaller boys arms around his own neck before wrapping his arms back around Nialls waist, resting his palm against the small of his back and rubbing up and down gently to soothe him. Then slowly, so as not to scare the other boy, Zayn leans forward until his and Nialls lips are pushed hard onto each other. Zayn trys repeatedly to get Niall to open his mouth for him by running his tongue along the seam of his lips, but Niall is still a bit too unnerved by the current situation to follow along with Zayns plan. The older boy slides his hands down Nialls back until he reaches his ass. Niall lets out a very strange sound when Zayn gives it a firm squeeze, for which Zayn is thankful as it gives him the oppurtunity to push his tongue past the Irish boys lips and explore his mouth. Niall tastes nice, like mint and chocolate, and it makes Zayn not want to pull away. Finally, Niall begins to move his lips with Zayn, the strangeness of the entire ordeal fading and being replaced by curiosity and desire. Niall has known for a while that he's wanted to have a friendship with Zayn that was somewhat more than friends- much like what was happening now- so he gives in to the desire and lets Zayn take charge.  
The older boys large hands slip even furthur down Nialls backside until they are gripping his thighs, which he holds tight as he deepens the kiss. "Jump, babe." Niall jumps up at Zayns command, wrapping his legs around the olders slim waist.  
"What about the food, Zayn?" Niall asks when he notices Zayn turns towards their room. "We aren't gonna just leave it here, are we?"  
"It'll be there when we come back. Right now, let's just focus on us." Zayn replies, kissing the boy gently. "On this." He smacks Nialls ass softly and finishes the motion with another squeeze, making Niall moan into his mouth.  
Zayn pushes the door open and closed with his foot, to occupied with his best mate to notice that the latch doesn't click. The bigger boy makes his way to the double bed and lays Niall down, gently laying his own body on top of the blonde boy. Niall locks his legs tighter around Zayns waist, pulling him closer and slighty pushing their clothed erections together. Zayn laughs as Niall, once awkward and nervous, gasps and hastily pulls Zayns shirt from his body and throws it somewhere across the room then does the same with his own.  
"Someone's in a hurry, eh?" Zayns asks, laughing harder when Niall gives him a look that should be intimidating but that only makes more blood rush to Zayns penis.  
"Well, you've kept me waiting all this time and now you're teasing me! I think I have a right to hurry!" Niall yells, only half jokingly, as he reaches down to unbutton both his and Zayns pants. "I'm tired of waiting and you're taking an awful long time, mate." Then, in a sudden burst of confidence, Niall rolls over so that Zayn is laying on his back, the younger boy straddling him . Niall lifts himself just enough to pull down Zayns pants and throwing them somewhere across the room, leaving him in only his tight grey boxer briefs. The bulge of his cock, so hard it was looked painful to Niall though he didn't show it, was very visible and only turns Niall on more. "Someone's excited!" Niall says, palming Zayn through the fabric as he sucks on Zayns collarbone then licking to soothe the bruise.  
"Mmm, yeah." Low moans escape Zayns lips, making Niall draw his attention from leaving love bites in across Zayns chest.  
Zayns eyes are closed tight when he feels his underwear slowly being pulled down his legs. He shivers slightly as the cold air hits him. Looking up, Zayns can see Nialls eyes glued to his hard on, making him chuckle. Niall stares in awe at Zayns 9-inch dick standing straight up in front of him and has to close his mouth before he starts drooling.  
The Irish lad looks up and makes eye contact with the Bradford boy laid on the bed. He gulps as Zayn points down to his crotch. "Like what you see, kid?" Niall nods slightly, making Zayn chuckle and the smirk on his face grow bigger. "Good. Now get on with it, it ain't gonna suck itself."  
Niall lowers his head until he was face-to-face with Zayns manhood. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. After he's sure he's not going to pass out, he takes the base into his left hand, placing the right on the bed for leverage, and then wraps his mouth around the head of Zayns cock. His confidence is boosted when a moan escapes Zayn, making him want to please the dark haired boy more. He slowly pushes his head to furthur, not wanting to overwhelm his virgin throat just yet, until he has half of Zayns length in his mouth.  
Zayn lets out a long, loud moan when Niall takes his cock so far down that his nose brushes his stomach. "Fucking hell, Niall. Shiiiiiit...."  
~  
Liam walks into the sitting room of the suite and almost runs into the cart of food. The he hears a low "Shiiiiiit...." from down one of the halls. 'Where the hell did all this food come from? What the hell was that noise?!' Liam wonders to himself.  
"Uhhhh..." Liam starts walking in the direction of the noises. After stopping a few times to listen closer, he ends up in front of the door to Zayn and Nialls room. You'd think that after paying this much money for a suite, everyone would have their own rooms. But no, there were only three rooms. Liam appreciates the fact that he gets his own room and doesn't have to share with any of his messy bandmates.  
Liams curiosity gets the best of him when he heard yet another one of the familiar noises, which he may have fully recognized had he not been tipsy. He pushes the door fully open, quietly, and lets out a loud gasp followed by a slurred "What the fuck?!" at the sight in front of him. Zayn is laying on the bed, completely naked, with Niall bent over him in nothing but his boxers, mouth around his crotch area. Both boys heads pop up at Liams sudden outburst, Niall looking at Liam with a scared expression and Zayn not making eye contact, a smirk playing on his lips, apparently thinking hard about something.  
"What the hell am I seeing right now?!" Liam yells in distress, though walking in on Niall sucking Zayn off sent blood rushing to his own cock. He suppresses the urge to palm himself through the material of his jeans, but can't help the shaky groan that comes from him when Zayn gets off of the bed and walks over to him, still unclothed.  
"Liam, mate, it's nothing. Me and Niall were just helping each other out. Neither of us have had sex in quite sometime, so we decide that this would be an easy way to do it.. And y'know, Li, you haven't gotten off properly in a while either. Maybe you wanna join us?" Zayn seemes to be serious, and that kind of scares both Liam and Niall.  
"N-No. I don't need any help there. I d-don't wanna join in on this. In fact, I-I just gonna go and let you two finish... doing whatever..." Liam scratches the back of his neck nervously and turns to leave. Then Zayn speaks to him again, and what he says makes Liam turn around, having an internal battle with himself.  
"Well, your 'little friend' seems to feel otherwise. I mean, if you don't wanna, I'm not trying to force you, but it could be fun, Li." Now Niall was smirking along with Zayn and looking Liam up and down hungrily. Liam seems to be thinking and Zayn takes the time to come up with a really good reason to pull him in. He walks up to Liam, lays his hand on the bigger boys shoulder, and begins breaking down the walls of doubt. "Look at him, Li. That little leprechuan wants you so bad. I mean, he's practically eye fucking you right now. It's like heaven inside his mouth, mate. He wants to suck that big cock of yours so bad right now, I can see it in his eyes. Go on, Li, let him help you." And with that plus a little push from Zayn, Liam is stumbling forward and trying to take off his clothes without falling.  
Niall grabs Liams belt and unbuckles it before pulling down his pants, leaving him in only his boxers when Liam finally manages to pull his shirt over his head. Liam makes his way to bed and lays down, like Zayn had been doing before. Niall looks at Zayn as if to ask permission, and crawls up Liams body when he receives a nod of approval. To turned on to even tease Liam, Niall rubs his thigh to relax him and then envelopes half of Liams cock in his mouth. Liam feels his breath hitch and instinctively grabs two handfuls of the sheets, suprised at the feel of Niall warm, wet mouth covering his groin.  
"Ahhh. Shit Niall. Ah, yeah... Just like that." Liams praises spur Niall on further and soon he has at least seven of Liams ten inches in his mouth and he can feel the tip prodding at the back of his throat. Niall pulls off, gagging slightly, and starts to stroke Liam, flicking his wrist when he reaches the head. He looks behind him again to find Zayn wanking himself to the sight of Niall sucking and rubbing Liam.  
"Zayn. Please. Need something... so bad." Niall says, barely speaking above a whisper but knowing Zayn heard him. He hopes that this is enough to get Zayn into him, having Niall begging to be fucked. He knows he's got him when Zayn lets out a breathy moan and approaches Niall from behind, running his hand down Nialls back and rubbing his ass gently through his boxers.  
"What do you need, babe?" Zayn asks seductively low, hand reaching into Nialls underwear and rubbing against his entrance, but not yet going in.  
Niall gasps at the feeling of his best mates cold finger against his hole. "You, Zayn. Please... fuck me!" Niall squeezes Liam in his hand before letting go and moving off of the bed to pull off his boxers, no longer the only clothed one.  
"Okay... Yeah. Bend over. Keep sucking Liam." Zayn instructs and Niall obeys, wanting nothing more than to please the two older boys and get his own release in the process.  
Liam has to force himself not to thrust his hips up into Nialls face when his mouth wraps around him. His urge for a realease only gets harder to ignore when he sees Zayn slicking his fingers with spit and spreading Nialls cheeks.  
"Ready, Ni? It's gonna hurt a bit, but it'll feel good after a while." Zayn says, and he feels his voice trembling with the thought of putting his best mate through any type of pain. But if this is what Niall wants, then Zayn'll try his best to do it without hurting him too much.  
Niall makes an incoherent noise of approval around Liams cock and Zayn sees the effect all of this is having on him and it makes him want to get into the Irish boy even faster. So, slowly, he pushes his index finger into the ring of muscle and regrets it when he feels Nialls muscle constrict on his finger and hears a hiss of pain from the boy. He starts to pull his finger out but stops when Niall whispers, "No. Leave it."  
After about two minutes of adjusting, Niall starts to feel the pleasure of having Zayns finger inside of him. "Move it." he commands and the pleasure only increases when Zayns skinny finger starts pushing in and out of him. But the good feeling and replaced by more pain when Zayn adds another finger. Niall tries, and fails, to hold back the groan that'll, no doubt, have Zayn trying to remove his fingers again. So Niall clenches tightly onto Zayns fingers and mumbles, "Stay there. Don't move." And then he leans back down and resumes sucking Liam off.  
Zayn wait's for a bit and then starts pushing his two fingers in and out of Niall, then scissoring him. At this new strectching sensation, Niall withdraws his head from the boy below him yet again. "Just do it. I can't wait anymore." Niall says to Zayn, voice raspy and breathless.  
Zayn spits on his hand some more and rubs it up and down his hardness, getting himself ready to go into Niall. When he's sure he is slick enough, he lines himself up with Nialls entrance. For a few seconds, he teases the boy by pushing his head in and out. But Niall grows impatient with Zayns antics and forces himself backwards.  
Both boys moan loudly when Zayns entire dick is planted in Nialls tight heat. It takes Niall only a few seconds to adjust to this new feeling before he's saying lowly, "Move. Go!" Zayn obeys and starts thrusting into Niall gently, holding onto his hips for leverage.  
Liam is even more turned on by the little moans and quiet "Uh, uh, uhs" coming from the blonde boy each time Zayn pushes back into him. He places his hand on the back of Nialls head and gently guides him back down to his cock.  
Niall engulfs Liams whole ten inches in his throat again and watches in a sex driven daze, as Liam starts to come undone beneath him.  
Liam can't control himself any longer and starts thrusting up into the younger boys mouth, feeling the constriction of his throat muscles closing around his tip. His head is thrashing from side to side and he's grabbing onto the sheets ruthlessly, having only enough inner strength to make sure he doesn't yank Nialls head furthur down and choke him more than his thrusts already are.  
Niall doesn't push Liams hips down, just continues to gag as his throat is being fucked. And then Liam lets out a long, dirty moan as he shoots hot streams of salty cum down Nialls throat.  
Niall sucks Liam through his high, swallowing his load, and when he's sure Liam isn't going to cum anymore, he pulls back and and gives Liams slit two quick licks.  
Now Niall is getting closer and closer to the edge with every passing moment. He can still taste Liam and Zayns now thrusting into him slopilly, meaning he's close too.  
Liam kneels on the side of Niall and reaches underneath him, grabbing his cock and pulling. Niall moans filthily. Then Zayn is thrusting into him harder, hitting a spot that has him almost screaming as he releases onto the bed sheets.  
Zayn registers nothing but the feeling of Nialls hole tightening even furthur onto his dick. He thrusts a final time before he's digging his nails into Nialls hips, head thrown back as a pornstar worthy moan escapes his lips, and cumming deep inside of Niall.  
Niall is about to collapse onto the bad, when Zayn suddenly pulls him back.  
"I know you're tired, Ni. But gotta get the bed clean first. Just sit here." he says, placing Niall on the edge of the bed before throwing both of the other boys their boxers and slipping his on then using a towel to clean off the sheets. He removes them and then falls onto the bed, beckoning both of his friends to join him. He gets behind Niall and wraps his arms around him, spooning the younger boy before Liam does the same to him, pulling up the covers over the three of them.  
They all stay like that, noone speaking as they all drift off into a comfortable slumber.


End file.
